Report:Spam
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki Spambot There is a spambot with a rolling IP address who is bombarding the comment sections of The Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki with "Blind Praise" messages. This is the second time this has happened. I managed to delete all of the comments for now but the bot will surely come back. You can find a list of the IPs the bot has been using on the deletion log for the wiki, if it helps. --Jspyster1 18:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Done by Sulfur. 19:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) User:253441 Has added spam comments to numerous blogs on Community Central: "my neighbor's sister-in-law makes $87 an hour on the laptop. She has been without work for 7 months but last month her income was $8499 just working on the laptop for a few hours. Read more on this site... LazyCash5.com" :Done. A link to his contribs is very useful in the future btw. -- sulfur 16:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Cute Mario Bros Go to the Cute Mario Bros wikia it has spam remove it please http://cutemario.wikia.com/wiki/Home —Preceding unsigned comment added by AwesomeSponge (talk • ) :Please link to the contributions page of the problem user(s), I can't figure out from looking at Recent Changes what the problem is -- RandomTime 22:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Spam bot, created page under Project namespace *IP - 50.16.103.97 *Summary - Play informative for me, Mr. intneret writer. *Content - Play informative for me, Mr. intneret writer. *Page - http://gaia.wikia.com/wiki/Gaiapedia:Categories_for_deletion *History - http://gaia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gaiapedia:Categories_for_deletion&oldid=52300 -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with. -- sulfur 12:36, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Oddest spam yet because I never seen namespace one before. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :They show up all over the place. Lots and lots of 'em. Alas. -- sulfur 16:26, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Spam bot I did a rollback so no problem, I'm Just wondering if you can add a block to the message left. Apparently it is the near same IP. *IP - 50.16.209.117 *Summary - Please keep trhownig these posts up they help tons. *Content - Please keep trhownig these posts up they help tons. *History - http://gaia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sponsorship/Video_Game/Quotes&oldid=52338 :Blocked. 23:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Spam blog at Community Central Spam at this Community Central page. Here is a translation. — SpikeToronto 11:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -- sulfur 12:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! — SpikeToronto 02:48, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Spambots These IPs: 108.49.195.169 and 107.22.40.76 were making some spam summaries in english on a portuguese wiki. I saw that 107.22.40.76 was on the black list, so I guess it was blocked for the same reason. --Lord of Dark 21:56, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 23:31, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Dragons of Atlantis There's a lot of spam on this wiki and the only Admin hasn't been online in a while. Can we get some help? Here are a few of the IP addresses posting the stuff: http://dragonsofatlantis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/188.24.106.188 *217.164.71.110 & 173.61.5.174 & 211.26.47.21 *98.16.220.150 & 94.163.144.192 & 184.9.194.178 *24.178.174.61 & 184.9.194.178 & 173.77.138.166 *184.245.243.244 & 173.77.138.166 & 83.27.226.139 If you just scroll through the Comments, you can find them easy enough on your own. This is the general message, but there are others: "SWEET! I just got 724 Facebooook Crediitss!! And it worked too! No personal info?? required ?! 100% WORKING and totally freee. Check it out, i got mine.. >> http://shar.es/HTTGg/ <<" Not sure what other info you need. Thanks for any help! LurkersRus 22:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) User blog:Jeffwang16/Anti-SOPA Propaganda! ;w:User blog:Jeffwang16/Anti-SOPA Propaganda! : There is a very prominent link that allegedly goes to an article at cNet, but in reality it links to a condom video advertisement. It appears like this: "GoDaddy announces their new Terms and Conditions: Can't pull back your server without permission" - CNET Thanks! — SpikeToronto 00:38, January 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. The highlighted item is in the blog proper, it is not in a comment to the blog. — SpikeToronto 01:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Spam bot at spiele.wikia.com Several blog comments by spam bots here created on December 22 and 24, maybe cross-wiki. --Weas-El ✉ 11:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned up. -- sulfur 12:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC)